


A Candle Loses Nothing By Lighting Another Candle

by pgdl84



Category: Arashi (Band), Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pgdl84/pseuds/pgdl84
Summary: Nino sends Sho and Jun on a very illuminating Retrieval Mission.





	A Candle Loses Nothing By Lighting Another Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2013 gift fic exchange, kitto_slutparty, on Livejournal. The premise is unabashedly set in the show, Warehouse 13 but one does not need to watch the show to follow the fic. Many thanks to my beta readers and my hand holders, who are wonderful enablers.

“Nino, is that lady supposed to be knocking over the fruit stand?”

“Would it even be on this screen if she was?” Nino snorts, eyes on the two copper framed monitors, filled with maps, graphs, and various video feeds.

Sho’s known Nino since they were teenagers, back when Nino used his skills to access exclusive game spoilers and long before they both ended up in the same government intelligence agency.

Sho still cannot get over how someone of Nino’s stature commands such authority with so much snark.

Not that Sho dislikes that about him.

True to form, Nino points a finger in Sho’s face with one hand still furiously typing on the number pad.

“You two are going on a Retrieval,” Nino declares.

“Figured as much,” Jun says, announcing his entrance to the control center by moving Sho aside with a light pinch to his rib.

Sho makes a face at his field partner. “It’s not fair I can’t do that to you without being put into an arm lock.”

Jun takes his seat at the edge of Nino’s desk to flip through the loose papers next to the keyboard. Nino notes his presence with a quick kiss to Jun’s knee. Sho’s unsure if he’s rolling his eyes with affection or exasperation. Most likely both.

“These reports aren’t showing anything particularly unusual,” Jun says, scanning the pages, the smile tugging on his lips the only sign he acknowledges Sho’s complaint. “So what if a kid smashes his violin during a recital--”

“And a salaryman ballet dances into oncoming traffic?” Sho interjects, picking up a page of his own.

“And apparently, a lady with a vendetta against mangoes,” Nino adds. “Don’t look at me like that, Jun. There’s nothing right about five thousand yen fruit.”

Jun pauses. “Yeah, okay. But this sounds more like a job for the neighborhood psychiatrist, not Warehouse agents.”

“Which is exactly why I’m sending you two off in the first place,” Nino announces. “Nothing ever seems like an Artifact; until it does, and we’re left with trying to erase the memory of an entire high school town because some student gets possesed by dead samurai living in a book.”

Sho’s eyes instinctively switch to glowing book in the Neutral Room, waiting to be cataloged and stored away. That had been a weird assignment, even for this division.

Nino spins dramatically on his chair with a grin and starts ushering Sho and Jun with quick pats to their backside.

“Off you go now,” he proclaims. “Leave no weird, possibly magical, stone unturned as I always say!”

“You never say that,” Sho and Jun say in unison before Nino shuts the door on their faces.

* * *

“Our anti-fruit stand lady hasn’t opened her bookstore yet, and she’s the one who inspired Nino to punt us here in the first place,” Jun tsks, reviewing his witness notes.

“How’s that going by the way?” Sho asks, leaning against their agency car.

Jun scoffs, but Sho doesn’t miss the light smirk. “Why do you ask?” Jun replies.

“Just taking a healthy interest,” Sho says, rising from his perch to peer into the store’s window; a gaudy peony lap the only item visible through the curtain. “After all, I’m the designated best friend of my partner’s partner.”

“Is there something we need to talk about, Sho?” Jun replies, his voice teasing.

Sho abandons his visual reconnaissance and responds with a laugh. Of course there’s nothing to talk about.

Sho and Jun worked together in government intelligence as field partners years before Nino recruited them to the Warehouse Division. He may not have known Jun as long as he’s known Nino, but Sho trusts Jun with his life, literally and figuratively.

It really wasn’t a surprise to Sho that the two people so entrenched in his life individually ended up being so similar and eventually found a connection with each other.

So what if it means Sho occasionally walks into half the entire division making out in the control room? He at least has Aiba- who spends the majority of his time literally talking to plants and animals and tells Sho his aura is a light shade of pink whenever Sho catches Jun and Nino together.

Sho sighs. His Best Friend and His Field Partner.

“Sho?” Jun’s voice drops, his pages flipping to a halt.

Sho shakes his head to loosen the faint tugging in his mind.

“Sorry, waiting here really sucks,” he says, loosening then discarding his tie into his pocket. “Who haven’t we talked to in this town yet?”

Jun scrutinizes Sho for another moment, before turning back to his notes. “The school wrote off the kid’s violin rampage as another high-strung student cracking under pressure,” Jun recounts.

“The ballerina salaryman’s boss said something similar.”

“I know. I was there,” Jun purses his lips in thought. “Since we can’t talk to our primary witness-”

“Or suspect,” Sho cuts in.

“-then let’s have you talk to the first responder who treated her for high blood pressure,” Jun says, tossing the car keys to Sho. “You do that while I wait at that cafe that just opened across the street.”

“Why do you get the cozy cafe?” Sho complains, making his way to the driver’s side nonetheless.

“Because people who work in cafes notice everything,” Jun says, unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them. “And I can be devastatingly charming when you’re not watching me.”

* * *

Oguri Shun, with that deep, cocksure voice and playful attitude, would’ve been the kind of guy Sho dated in university, or maybe more recently. It doesn’t help at all that he looks ridiculously dashing in an EMT uniform.

Sho honestly doesn’t remember how he got from flashing his badge to cheerfully chatting with ‘Shun-kun’ in the hospital cafeteria.

“I really don’t know how Ohno-san came up with the idea to pour the hot coffee and milk while standing on a chair. He’s lucky I was at his cafe for my break. His curry bread and lattes are works of art, though,” Shun chuckles, charming Sho with the way his eyes crinkle. “This week’s been so crazy; sometimes I wish I was back to having nothing to do and daydreaming about doing donuts in the parking lot.”

It takes a second for Sho to refocus his mind away from Shun’s face. “Sorry. So, this was after-what was her name?”

“Vaughan-san,” Shun offers.

“Vaughan-san,” Sho parrots. “This was after Ohno-san visited Vaughan-san’s bookstore yesterday?”

Shun hums in agreement. “I like Vaughan-san. She always tries to give me snacks when I pass by. I don’t know how she has the balls to run after an ambulance on duty. I guess it’s really not that surprising she flipped out at the market.”

“My best friend says it's probably because there’s nothing right about five thousand yen fruit,” Sho laughs fondly.

“I hear that,” Shun nods, chuckling. “Vaughan-san’s daughter is great, too. I think she’s the one taking care of the store now.”

“Daughter?” Sho takes a sip of the bitter hospital coffee to clear his throat. “Do you guys know each other well?”

Sho prays his side eyeing is cute instead of pervy.

Shun laughs. “No, not at all,” Shun says. “We went to high school together- well, everyone in this town sorta did. But nah, I lucked out with my wife right after graduation, if that’s what your eye wiggle meant.”

Wonderful. Sho tries not to pout in a disappointed tantrum.

Sho doesn’t think he’s been more grateful for his phone’s loud vibrations. “Duty calls,” Sho says with a sigh, reaching out for a well-meant handshake.

“Hey, let me know if you or your partner ever need medical back up or anything,” Shun says, rising like a proper gentleman.

Sho has to smile. “Please forgive me for saying I really hope it doesn’t come to that.”

* * *

“You look like someone ate all your soba.”

Sometimes, Sho really hates Nino’s incessant use of video feed during phone conversations.

“Whatever this Artifact is, if it’s even an Artifact in the first place, it’s definitely connected to Vaughan-san or her bookstore,” Sho says, making his way back to the car.

“Or both,” Nino adds. Sho hears Nino’s distinctive typing. “I’ll see if I can find anything in the store's purchase records.”

Sho notices a familiar glint and huffs silently as he gets into the agency car. “Have I ever told you your eyes crinkle with glee whenever you have to hack your way into something?” Sho sighs.

Nino’s fingers pause. “Hey, Sho. Did Jun seem okay to you when you left to talk to Oguri?”

Sho sits up quickly, instincts buzzing. “Why? What happened with Jun?”

“He called me from the bookstore and-” Nino rubs his face with his hands, a gesture Sho easily recognizes. It does nothing to ease the rising worry.

“Nino, just tell me what happened,” Sho says, ready to run back to Shun for medical back up.

Nino takes a deep breath and returns to his keyboard as if nothing happened. “You know what,” he says, voice a little clipped. “It’s fine. Just- boyfriend stuff.”

Sho’s instincts don't halt, just switch gears. “You realize I do care about both of you off the field, too.”

Nino groans and lightly hits the back of his head against his chair. “That’s precisely the reason why- Sho?”

“Jun’s calling,” Sho says, blinking at the notification. “Let me call you back. He might have found something.”

Sho brings the phone to his ear and feels, more than hears, Jun’s deep heavy breaths penetrating through the speakers.

“Sho, meet me back at the hotel,” Jun pants into the phone, “I need you now.”

* * *

“Jun! Are you oka-”

Sho barely unlocks and opens the door to their hotel room when Jun uses Sho’s panicked momentum to yank him inside and throw him onto Jun’s bed.

Sho only registers the weight of Jun hips against his before Jun’s ungodly full lips collide with his own, open and hungry.

Sho tries to breathe, but the intake of air comes out as a gasp. Sho’s back arches sharply, forcing himself against Jun further. Jun releases a deep groan and works his left hand under Sho, lifting the older man's dress shirt to press his fingers against the bare skin, taking full advantage of the opening.

The move causes Sho’s body to go limp from the tingling sensation of Jun’s strong, deft fingers on his lower back. Jun’s calluses from years of combat training spreads a warm, comfortable, and familiar sensation in his chest.

Sho feels rather than commands his arms wrapping around Jun’s neck and waist, holding himself even closer to Jun, opening his mouth to allow Jun to press his tongue against Sho’s. Jun’s quick retreats preceding long, slow explorations of Sho’s mouth makes Sho’s mind spin.

Sho finds himself envious of Nino for experiencing this on a regular basis, and regrets Nino isn’t here to show him more of what Jun can do.

Wait a minute. Nino. Nino, his best friend. The same Nino Jun is dating-

Sho’s eyes fly open, his mind catching up so fast he could almost hear the screeching halt. Sho scrambles out of Jun’s embrace and rolls himself over the side of the bed, landing on the floor with a booming thud.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Sho shrieks, jumping up as he tries to tuck his clothing back into place, avoiding a very visible protrusion in his pants.

Jun just calmly sits up on the bed. “I’m sorry, Sho,” Jun says, looking more disappointed than guilty. “I should’ve asked Nino first if you’re into men.”

“What? Wait-” Sho reels. ”What do you mean ‘ask Nino first’? I mean, I’ve dated women too, but men are fine.”

“So, it’s me then?” Jun asks, tilting his head to the side curiously.

“Wha- no! You are fine! I mean- I mean, yes, you’re a very handsome man-” Sho pauses. “We’re field partners, not _partners_ partners. Just- I know we’ve worked together and this is all happening really fast.” Sho sits at Jun’s feet, feeling dizzy. “I’m not uninterested, but you’re dating my best friend!”

Sho gathers the courage to look at Jun who stares owlishly at him, then jolts as if finally recalling his surroundings and what just transpired.

It was Jun’s turn to scramble off his mattress and land onto the second adjacent bed facing Sho. “Oh. My. God. What was I doing?”

“Jun?” Sho asks, reaching out cautiously.

Jun looks at Sho’s hand, then Jun’s eyes start to gloss over as Jun leans forward, slightly off balance.

Sho jumps up to catch him halfway, but Jun regains his footing and leans forward, dangerously close to Sho’s lips.

“Nino was right about your lips being very pretty,” Jun slurs.

Sho fights every ravenous, screaming nerve trying to lean away and reach for his phone. Jun, unfortunately, follows Sho’s escape and makes several attempts to sit on Sho’s lap.

“Yeah, okay. Don’t try to sit-” Sho tries wiggling away. “Okay, wait. Hold on.”

Sho wonders if Nino taught Jun sleight of hand because it seems every time Sho pulls Jun’s finger away from unbuttoning his shirt, there was another finger making an attempt.

“For heaven’s sake, JUN!”

Jun blinks again and retreats back onto Sho’s bed.

“Sho,” Jun says softly, eyes wide. “I think I’m infected by the Artifact.”

* * *

Sho thinks Jun’s going to carve a new groove into the floor if Nino doesn’t pick up his phone in the next second.

“I’m a safety liability,” Jun says, arms wrapping around his body tightly, speaking more to himself than to the room at large. “I should be locked up. Quick! Sho, handcuff me to that bedpost-”

Sho chokes.

Jun hits his own face. “No, that’s not what I meant-”

“Just sit right there,” Sho says, gently. “No one is going to lock you up. We’ll be fine.”

“But I’m infected,” Jun insists.

Sho reaches out to Jun pleadingly. “Would you not say it like that?” he asks. “You make it seem like you’re about to release a plague. You came into contact with the Artifact, whatever it is. That’s all.”

“What if we finally figure out what this Artifact is, shit hits the fan, and I’m too busy…” Jun makes a waving gesture in the general direction of Sho’s face and crotch.

Sho wills his face to stop burning. “Let’s just take this one step at a time.”

Sho hears a click and some rustling before Nino’s face illuminates Sho’s phone. “It’s like a person can’t use a bathroom around here. Ten missed calls? What happened no-”

“You told Jun my lips were pretty?!”

Nino blanches. “Matsumoto Jun, you have some explaining to do-”

“I think I came into contact with the Artifact,” Jun says coming up from behind Sho.

Sho sees Nino take pause then switch gears darting his head to face his computer screen, typing furiously. “Tell me what happened,” Nino commands.

Sho recounts his and Jun’s encounter in the past ten minutes, but stammers so much Jun takes over. Sho tries to swallow the guilt, listening to Jun speak so methodically about making out with another man other than Nino.

Watching Nino’s lips purse and cheeks hollow, indicating Nino biting his cheek, doesn’t alleviate the weight in Sho’s stomach, either.

“First, it feels like I lose balance, then I lose any kind of thought filter,” Jun continues. “Like I just act out any impulsive idea that comes to mind.”

“So, your inhibitions drop,” Nino says, humming in thought, fingers still flying away.

Sho perks his head up. “Like alcohol?”

“Only it’s the strongest drink you can think of and you directly insert it in your brain,” Nino replies.

Nino moves the video phone to face his computer screen displaying the victims’ records adjacent to the footage of their respective incidents. “From your interviews and what audio I could pull from the original feed, Vaughan-san flipped over a fruit cart because she’s pissed off at rising prices, which is understandable for a small business owner.”

Nino points to another place on the screen. “As for the kid, I found his old elementary school essays. He basically says he really didn’t like the violin and would rather play drums,” he continues.

Jun leans in closer. “Is that our salaryman in university?”

Nino nods. “Yup, dug up this footage almost right after you left. He was a pretty talented ballet dancer before growing up and taking a boring company job.”

“So whatever this Artifact is, it makes you act on your subconscious desires,” Sho says, thoughtful.

Jun and Nino share a brief look before Jun turns to Sho and places a tentative hand on his elbow. “If that’s the case, then, Sho, I think Nino and I have to tell you-”

Sho blinks. “Are those sirens?”

Sho and Jun exchange a look before jumping up to peer out the window.

“Let me guess: EMT you talked to always wanted to do donuts in a parking lot,” Jun sighs.

Sho covers half his face and groans. “Nino, keep looking through that bookstore’s purchase records for a viable Artifact that lowers a person’s inhibitions,” Sho directs, wagging a finger at the screen. “Jun, call the police and get them to stop Shun-kun.”

“Shun-kun?” Jun asks, phone already against his ear.

“His eye crinkles remind me of Nino,” Sho sighs. “And he’s very fond of his wife.”

Jun tries to hold back a laugh and snorts instead.

Sho rolls his eyes in response before darting out the door.

* * *

“Why not Ohno-san and the cafe?” Sho asks, peering across the street as he exits the car. Relief spreads over Sho hearing police sirens in the distance as the ambulance sirens and screeching tires fade.

“Because Ohno-san says our salaryman didn't stop by the cafe the day of his incident,” Jun replies, heading toward the door. “And you said Ohno-san had his own incident yesterday after visiting here. I bet your Shun-kun dropped by the bookstore today too.”

“Ah! Jun-kun! My, you weren’t kidding about how handsome your partner is! Is your Nino-chan coming by as well?”

Jun’s face turns beet red. “I didn’t realize I talked about that, Becky-san.”

“I said, just call me Becky.” The young woman laughs openly and makes her way to shake Sho’s hand.

“We talked about all sorts of things, Jun-kun,” she says, winking at Jun before beaming at Sho. “Becky. You must be Sho-chan. Shun-kun said you’d be dropping by.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Sho clears his throat. “Speaking of Shun-kun, did he look at anything while he was here? Like a particular book, or any sort of item you sell in the store?”

Becky puckers her lips in thought. “Hmm, not that I know of. He always likes to stop by for a chat. I’m sure he gets bored sitting that in that stuffy ambulance all day.”

Jun coughs, silently gesturing he’s calling Nino.

Becky crosses her arms and steps back from Sho. “Is this still about my mom?” she asks. “I already told her to take a vacation and visit my dad overseas.”

“Oh? Does your father travel a lot?” Sho asks. “Has he sent any souvenirs recently? Candles? A statue? Anything particularly unique, or rare, or- OI!”

Sho yelps as he feels Jun hand cop a full on feel on his ass. Sho spins and sees Jun freely grabbing Sho’s backside while still engrossed in calling Nino.

Becky giggles when Sho slaps Jun’s hand away and makes a gesture that clearly says ‘Focus.’

“Sorry about that,” Sho says, praying he’s not blushing.

Becky just laughs. “Oh, don’t mind me if you boys want to enjoy yourselves. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten a show in here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, when Mom lost it in the market, two university kids came in here and just started going at it in the stacks,” Becky shrugs. Sho instinctively moves away from the bookshelves. “I basically tossed them a condom and just hung out in the back. I mean, young love, right?”

“This is very serious, Becky-san,” Sho pleads, scanning the room. “What about any new purchases you’ve made recently? Displays or even office supplies?”

Becky makes a face at Sho. “I don’t know why you’re asking me the same questions. I already told Jun-kun the only new thing we got here is that red peony lantern on the table. ”

“Did she just say red peony lantern?” Nino’s voice and image crackle through Jun’s phone.

“Mm-hmm,” Jun replies, his voice light and slurring slightly. “Nino, you were totally right about Sho’s perfect ass too.”

“Jun.” Sho grabs Jun’s wrist to keep him from touching and takes the phone away with the other.

“Before he molests you again, Sho, where’s that lantern?” Nino asks.

Sho walks over and points the phone to the lantern he noticed earlier that morning peeking through the store’s window. “Becky-san, when did your father send this?” Sho asks.

“A week ago,” she replies, walking over protectively. “But you can’t take that lantern away. Our sales are at a record high since we got that thing!”

“That’s the day of the first incident- Yes! That’s got to be it!” Nino exclaims. “That’s a Yoshiwara lamp.”

“The _red light district_?!”

“What sets a mood best when you’re about to get it on? Lighting. That lantern was created to lower inhibitions. Priests blessed all Yoshiwara lanterns to bring good fortune.”

“By making patrons act out their subconscious desires and create more business for the district. Fantastic,” Sho says.

“-which explains the spike in sales,” Jun chimes in. “Maybe those university students had the right idea, Sho-chan.”

Nino squints at the screen. “Are you seriously letting Jun undress you right now?”

Sho wills his mind to get back on track, holding Jun’s wrist on his chest, though he leaves Jun’s other hand on his ass in place.

Becky seems utterly unfazed by the two, and pokes her finger roughly on Sho’s slightly exposed chest. “If you’re looking to take this lantern away, you can forget it,” she says.

“Becky-san, we need to contain the lantern for the country’s safety,” Sho implores.

“I don’t care if you need to contain the lantern because it’s alien technology and you need to return it to its home world, this lantern is a good luck charm for this store,” Becky continues.

“Sho, do you not like me?” Jun whines behind him.

Sho puffs out a long maddening sigh. “It’s not that I don't-”

“This lantern stays here and that’s final.” Just then Sho notices Becky stepping back to reach for something behind the counter.

Sho feels the rush of adrenaline as he turns to push Jun down and out of the way, and drops the video phone to the floor.

Nino shouts out. “Sho! She’s got a-!”

Sho heart pumps as he prepares to tackle poor Becky.

“-broom?”

* * *

Sho leans back against the sofa with a long sigh, fighting the temptation to scratch the infuriatingly itchy stitches on his forehead.

He can still see the neutralizing residue under his fingernails as he takes a sip of beer. The sofa dips next to him and Sho hears another bottle pop open.

“It’s incredible how far this building expands,” Nino says softly, peering out into the Warehouse balcony as he pulls his legs up onto the couch and leans on them.

Sho sighs a chuckle. “Okay, I’ll bite.”

“Being around all these dangerous and magical Artifacts; all the missions you two worked on together, even before that,” Nino smiles. “And it takes a lantern from a historical red light district for you and Jun to finally open up about your feelings for each other.”

Sho throws his head back and laughs. “And I thought the samurai possessed book was the most gut wrenching Retrieval we’ve had.”

Nino laughs, too.

Sho sighs with a smile and pinches the bridge of his nose. “How long have you known?”

“About Jun?” Nino takes a sip of his beverage. “That time he was trapped in that interdimensional kitchen cabinet last year. I’ve never seen you angrier at furniture. I think there’s a few chairs in here that still remember that night.”

Nino leans back and brushes his shoulder against Sho. “The last time you let that temper out, you broke protocol and nearly shot down those insurgents for attempted kidnapping.”

“I thought I lost you back then, too,” Sho says, tracing the condensation on his bottle. “Was that when you found out? About you?”

“Oh, I think I’ve known how you felt about me for a while,” Nino smiles and leans his head on Sho’s shoulder.

The gesture isn’t new to Sho and from his vantage point, it‘s easy to turn his head and brush his lips against Nino’s hair. Sho hesitates at first, then follows through.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sho whispers into Nino’s hair, the scent sending a wave of warmth through him.

“Because I thought, for a really long time, it would ruin this,” Nino replies, weaving his free hand with Sho’s. “I’m sure you thought that too.”

Sho hums.

“Then I met Jun,” Nino continues. “I wanted to see the guy who dove with you into danger and brought you safely back. Turns out, he’s just like you.”

Sho moves his lips onto Nino’s forehead. “Intelligent and dashingly handsome?” Sho smiles.

“Uptight and an annoying overachiever.”

“You realize this Warehouse projects every conversation you have into the control room,” Jun says, seating himself on Sho’s other side with a beer of his own.

“How’s your shoulder?” Sho asks, lightly touching his knee against Jun.

Jun shrugs experimentally. “It’s fine. Becky has one hell of an arm lock; luckily, it’s not better than mine. If Nino return her memories, she might become a decent Warehouse Agent.”

“If I find out she’s as good with animals as she is with that broom, I’ll consider it,” Nino says. “Aiba needs someone else to talk to other than us and Warehouse forestland.”

Sho presses his leg closer to Jun as silence lulls over them.

“This is a little unorthodox, isn’t it?” Jun says, but Sho watches him inch closer to rest his arm atop Sho’s thigh.

Sho feels Nino roll his eyes. “We’re not skipping the awkward three-way confession, then?”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“Sho?”

Sho sets his drink aside and sits up to face Jun, brushing away Jun’s bangs from his face. Sho beams at Jun’s responsive slow inhale.

“Unorthodox is in the job description, right? We’ve been field partners long enough-” Sho gives Nino’s intertwined hand a light squeeze, making himself clear. “-and together as a team long enough.”

Sho only gives Jun a short pause before taking a firm hold of Jun’s nape and bringing him in for a deep kiss, allowing the warmth from Nino’s hand to surge through his chest and spill forth into Jun’s open mouth.

Sho smiles at the way Jun licks his lips when Sho finally pulls away.

“Unorthodox is perfectly okay,” Nino says as Sho turns to him.

Sho releases Nino’s hand to cup Nino’s face. Sho’s chest clenches at the way Nino stares at him, open and longing, as if Nino’s still unsure if this is really happening, but hopes for it anyway.

Sho doesn’t keep him waiting for long- they’ve waited and danced around each other for too many years.

As if Sho is channeling Jun’s urgency back in the hotel room, Sho takes the leap and hungrily claims Nino’s lips. Nino moans into the rough embrace and anchors his hands on Sho’s hips, releasing a whimper when he finds Jun’s hands already there.

Sho can feel Jun’s mouth behind his ear, tracing his breath against the sensitive skin, pushing Sho forward until Sho finds himself pressed flat against Nino as Nino lays flush on the couch.

Jun’s arms and hands continue their exploration of Sho’s back and torso, and when Nino’s hand meets Jun’s against Sho’s heart, Sho releases a soft whimper against Nino’s lips.

“I love you,” Sho confesses, eyes closed and forehead pressed against Nino’s. Sho feels rather than sees Nino’s smile as Nino places a soft kiss on Sho’s cheek.

Sho takes hold of Jun’s hand where it’s resting over his heart to anchor himself as he turns his head, albeit awkwardly, to press his lips below the corner of Jun’s mouth. “I love you, too,” he says.

“If anyone cares, my hips are cramping,” Nino whines, but Sho hears the lightness in his tone.

Jun unlocks his hand from Sho to pinch Nino’s exposed side. “I suppose the couch isn’t the ideal place to awkwardly figure out positioning and logistics,” Jun says.

Sho gives Jun a look.

“Don’t worry, that’s how he describes our sex life, too,” Nino grins.

Sho buries his face into Nino’s neck laughing hysterically; Jun and Nino following suit. Sho takes his time to breathe in the exhilaration he feels pressed between the two most important people so deeply intertwined in his weird life.

Everything from his profession to his romantic interests should feel awkward and strange, but here, where his arm tingles wrapping around Nino’s waist as it supports his weight and Jun’s, it feels comfortable and worn in, like a favorite pair of jeans.

“You know, if you’re concerned about embarrassing ourselves trying to juggle three sets of appendages in bed,” Sho leans his head against Jun as he grins at Nino.

“I think I know a room in this Warehouse that has _great_ lighting.”


End file.
